


Connected

by RoNask



Series: Chronicles from Our Side [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Gabriel pays a visit to the cottage at the South Downs wanting to play Aziraphale's boss, but he doesn't exactly get what he wants and causes some interesting events.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> To Mina, because her putting up with me had me trying hard to write one of these.

Gabriel drummed his fingers against the wooden table, his fingernails so perfectly done that made Crowley’s face contort, rolling his eyes behind the dark glasses.

The Archangel’s company alone had managed to make the five minutes it took for Aziraphale to join them feel like five years. The ethereal being refused to face the demon for more than a minute and was not discreet while making faces.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Aziraphale said more out of politeness than anything else, his tone made Crowley smirk. “You said there was something important to be discussed”

“Yes, I did,” he glanced over to the demon, “Preferably alone. This is vital information for Heaven”

“I’m afraid this is Crowley’s house too, Gabriel. I wouldn’t want to disturb him,” said the angel finding a seat to himself at the table, “And I assure you, whatever information you have is safe with us”

The demon gave the archangel a grin of debauchery. “Cross my heart”

Gabriel’s eyes met the angel again, “We want you to reveal the location of the flaming sword”

Aziraphale smiled, then joined his hands at the table, “Why?”

“Heaven wants it, you’re no longer one of us”

“The sword was assigned to me by the Lord herself”

“Well, it was a long time ago”

“Her word still stands”

Gabriel made a face but didn’t fight the argument, “We need it, at least the location of it”

“And if he says ‘no’?” Crowley rose an eyebrow, “It’s  _ his _ sword, after all. Your boss gave it to him”

“Do tell this… Foul creature that I’ll not address it and that it should be reminded that I still outrank you before the Almighty”

“I’m afraid you’re wrong, Gabriel,” Aziraphale said, causing the archangel to face him with risen eyebrows.

“How dare you? I’m  _ never _ wrong.”

“The sword was assigned to me, it’s my responsibility--”

“Which you neglected for six thousand years!”

“Well, not anymore,” the angel replied in a firm tone, “I’m not one of you, anymore, which means you’re not my boss anymore”

“You don’t know what we could do to you”

“Is this a threat?” questioned Crowley.

“It’s none of your business, demon”

“You can’t do anything without Her permission,” Aziraphale stated, “Her will is the only one that matters and She is the only one I need to answer to,” the angel rose to his feet, “Now, if you don’t mind,” he extended one arm on the direction of the door.

Gabriel got up, his fingers working flawlessly on his suit button, even if his face was growing red and he might just start sweating on the spot.

“This isn’t a smart decision, principality”

“He told you to leave,” Crowley reminded.

Gabriel shot the demon a glance, then faced the angel once more. “You’re beyond salvation, it’s a surprise you haven’t fallen yet. Refusing to take orders, consorting with a demon,--”

“Well, you should discuss that with your boss,” pointed out the demon, “Now, if you don’t mind,” the front door opened itself wide.

The archangel saw himself out, but not without some protest or without slamming the door shut.

When Crowley turned to face Aziraphale, he saw the angel’s knuckles going white as his grip on the chair grew stronger.

“You did great, angel,” assure the fallen one, “You didn’t let him bully you into doing what he wanted”

Their eyes met and the principality sighed, his shoulders relaxing, “I guess I would have already known if She was displeased with me”

The demon nodded, “Probably, yes”

“Thank you, for supporting me”

Crowley beamed, “Always, angel”

The soft eyes of the angel lingered on the demon, his smile changed as his features did. The fallen one saw something on those eyes that he didn’t manage to address in time.

Aziraphale might as well have floated towards Crowley because the latter didn’t hear the first take a single step on his direction. All he knew was that suddenly the angel was there, in front of him, close enough to make him raise an eyebrow, and for his lips to part as he considered what to say.

The white-haired being touched the demon’s cheek with his palm, his thumb caressing the skin and his soft smile managed to convey a myriad of emotions that moved fast enough to almost make Crowley dizzy. However, what stole his breath and concentration was the gentle press of Aziraphale’s lips against his own.

The demon’s lips parted when prompted by the angel’s tongue, a quiet gasp escaping the former’s throat. Not because it was their first kiss - it wasn’t -, but because there was something to it he was unable to address with the principality this close to him.

Crowley didn’t resist the urge to pull the angel against him, pressing him against his form.

It took Aziraphale’s light fingers tugging his scarf away for the demon to break the kiss and meet the ethereal being’s eyes.

“Angel, are you sure?”

The eyes that met his smiled like their owner and there was enough tenderness on them to rid a frightened human of all its fears.

Crowley felt like kissing Aziraphale once more but waited for a response.

“Of course, dear. I am sure”

They were transmuted to their bedroom and their kisses kept their minds away from the way their hands mindlessly got them rid of whatever item of clothing that got on their way.

The demon was down his pants when Aziraphale’s hands slid down his chest, undid his button and his fly, then slipped his hand under the trousers, earning an involuntary bit on his lower lip when he cupped his partner’s erection.

“Damn it,” muttered Crowley before he snapped his fingers and rid them of their remaining clothes.

The angel whined when their naked skin came into contact and he felt his own desire pressed against the demon’s.

“My dear,...” he whispered as the fallen one guided him to the bed, then guided him down. His lips exploring the curve of the principality’s neck, then made their way down his form, taking his time to savor every inch of skin until he had Aziraphale’s gripping at the sheets and whining in soft desperation.

Crowley’s lips brushed against the angel’s cock, his breath teasing, his tongue teasing only enough to make the other cry out. He planted kisses on his way back up, then stopped at the tip. “You have no idea of how much I want to taste you, angel”

Aziraphale didn’t have to time to think about it, for his companion’s lips closed around him and the only thing he could do was moan and pull at the red hair.

Crowley took his time, savoring, provoking… Tempting. He rose his eyes to meet his angel’s eyes and allowed a hand to slip between his thighs. His fingers were miraculously wet with lube as one of them carefully made its way inside the angel. It didn’t take long for a second and a third finger to join the first one.

Aziraphale arched towards his demon, craving more contact and felt very much rewarded as said demon met his eyes and gently guided himself inside the principality’s body.

Their foreheads touched as they both allowed themselves a moment to enjoy the union.

“Are you okay?”

“Absolutely”

A smile, then Crowley’s hips started moving. His pace started slow, then began gaining speed as they grew comfortable and aroused.

Their heavy breathing mixed, the angel’s hands explored, pulled, their lips collided. The demon lowered himself to kiss the angelic form.

“How outraged would Gabriel be if he learned he drove us straight into this after he left?” questioned the demon.

Aziraphale gasped at both the thought and his lover’s hand stroking his cock. “Very much,” was all response he managed to give before his lips were once against Crowley’s, the hunger of their kisses growing stronger.

The fallen angel earned himself a glare when he stopped moving altogether, though there wasn’t much protest and he adjusted himself against his angel, making them both groan.

His thrusts were hard, he bit the angel’s lower lip between kisses and heard the delightful sound Aziraphale made when he came apart under Crowley, spilling against his own stomach in a sight that made the demon growl and fall apart himself.

The principality’s fingers caressed the demon’s back up and down as he patiently waited for the other to regain some strength. Crowley kissed him breathless before finally slipping out of the angel’s body, much to both their disappointments.

“It’s not about Gabriel,” Aziraphale said, “It’s about us”

Yellow eyes rose to watch the principality.

“This wasn’t an act of rebellion,” added the angel.

Crowley felt something flutter on his chest as the information settled on his mind, he kissed the angel’s forehead, then his cheek in utter adoration. Buried his face on the curve of his neck and allowed a muffled mutter to come out.

Aziraphale turned his head, placing his lips closer to the demon’s ear. “I love you too, dear,” he smiled.


End file.
